Draco Lucius Malfoy
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Deathfic. Yaoi. Inceste. Viol. POV Draco. Désolée, mais j'arrive pas à résumer... DMLM


Salut !

Je ne suis pas JKR, mais je lui emprunte de nouveau ces personnages pour un nouvel OS.

**Attention** : c'est rated M, pour inceste et viol (pas trop décrit, mais bon, il est là...) C'est sombre… C'est une deathfic.

Vous êtes prévenus...

* * *

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**POV Draco**

Je me sens mal… Enfin, pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression de flotter… Trop fatigué pour me lever, pas assez pour m'endormir…

Noël au Manoir… Merlin sait que j'aurais mieux aimé rester à Poudlard… Quoique… A Poudlard il y a Potter… En même temps, il est nettement plus regardable cette année… Sans lunettes on voit mieux ses yeux… Et puis, même s'il est petit et mince, il est musclé… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ah là là, heureusement que je bloque mes pensées… Merci Parrain ! Parce que Père serait sûrement outré… Bon, il est bi, comme Mère, donc pas outré que je phantasme sur un mec, non, mais sur Potter ! Il ne lui a pas pardonné de l'avoir envoyé à Azkaban… On se demande vraiment pourquoi !

Et moi je me demande pourquoi je peux pas passer 5 minutes sans penser à mon père ! Il ne fait pourtant rien pour ça… enfin sauf si m'humilier et me punir à coup de Doloris peut être considéré comme quelque chose…

N'y pense pas !

Tiens, il m'a semblé voir les rideaux de mon lit bouger…

Non, il n'y a rien…

Allez, je ferme les yeux, faudrait que je dorme un peu…

Mmm… Mais qu'est-ce que ? Mmm… ce baiser…

Je dois rêver… Oui, c'est sûrement un rêve…

Mmm… ces mains, douces et… masculines, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Oh oui, encore là, dans le creux… Mmm…

J'adore ce rêve, il est si réaliste… Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur mon sexe, ses lèvres sur mon sexe… OUIIIIIIIIII ! OH MERLIN OUIIIIIIII ! Encore… encore… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Mon amant ne semble pas rassasié… Et il me… Mmm… oui… Je ne l'aide pas, mais cela ne semble pas le gêner… Il m'écarte les jambes, et ses mains viennent… et sa langue… Merlin ! Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça ! Forcément, un Malfoy c'est dominant ou ça n'est pas…

Mais là… enfin… je peux me laisser aller, après tout c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

Et j'aime ce que je ressens…

Il a déjà mis deux doigts en moi et je n'ai pas mal… Ce qui prouve bien que c'est un rêve… Parce que sinon j'aurais mal… Mais là, j'ai juste envie de plus, juste envie de lui… Oui… Merlin ! Il est… Ah…

Encore, fais-le encore ! Plus vite, plus fort, viens encore… AH ! Merlin ! C'est si… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hum… Quelle heure est-il ? 8h ! Déjà !

Merlin quel rêve ! Je m'attendais presque à être tout courbaturé… mais bien sûr je ne sens rien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Enfin rien… Je crois qu'une douche s'impose, froide, très froide !

Quel dommage quand même de ne pas trouver un amant doué comme ça… Il faudra quand même que j'essaye à Poudlard… Mais bon, j'ai déjà à peu près fait le tour… Il reste bien Potter… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !

Allez, très très froide la douche !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est enfin le soir… J'ai cru que la nuit ne tomberait jamais ! Enfin seul… Allez, dodo ! Enfin… j'aimerais bien refaire ce rêve…

Mmm… Ouiiii… Embrasse-moi encore !

Il est revenu… Je reconnais ses mains, sa langue… Mmm… Oh oui… Mais cette fois-ci je veux te goûter aussi…

Non… pourquoi tu m'as attaché les mains… Mmm…

Attends… Je veux…

Ah Merlin ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête jamais !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quelle heure est-il ?

Pourquoi je suis sur le ventre ?

Ah ouiiiiiiii, je me rappelle… Mmm… Douche froide !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient de me coucher ! Mais cette fois, je suis bien décidé à prendre le contrôle de mon rêve…

C'est d'ailleurs bizarre : je ne pensais pas aimé être attaché…

Mon subconscient doit être plus frustré que je le pensais…

Mais bon, j'avais déjà remarqué que dominer tout le temps me fatiguait… Mais quand même…

Enfin, allez, il faut dormir…

Mmm… Bonjour vous…

Décidément, il embrasse comme un dieu !

Je veux le toucher ! Tellement !

Mais, mais… Merde ! C'est pas un rêve ! C'est pas possible, c'est bien trop réaliste la douceur de sa peau…

Faut que j'ouvre les yeux !

AHHHRRRGHHHHH !

J'ai bien un homme dans les bras !

Mais alors… Qui ? Il n'a pas vu que j'étais réveillé… Bon sang je ne vois rien ! Heureusement que j'ai appris les sorts silencieux moi… _Lumos_ !

— « AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

— « Dray, calme-toi, voyons ! »

— « PPPPPPPPERE ! »

— « Draco. »

— « MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ? »

— « Heureusement que j'ai jeté un sort de silence, tu aurais réveillé ta mère à hurler comme ça… »

C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible autrement ! C'est pas lui, mon père qui la nuit dernière… et celle d'avant…

Merlin ! Je vais être malade !

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je me sens si sale ! Aucune douche ne pourra me laver de cette souillure ! Jamais plus je ne pourrais… Mon propre père ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

— « C'est parce que j'ai refusé de devenir mangemort c'est ça ? »

— « Mais non Dray, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

— « Mais alors pour… pour… pourquoi ? »

Génial, je me mets à bégayer en prime !

Et je tremble !

Merde, contrôle-toi Draco ! Tu ne vas pas t'humilier devant lui en plus ! Quoique c'est déjà fait… Il t'a…

Non ! Ne pas y penser ! NE PAS Y PENSER !

— « Draco, tu trembles ! »

— « Quel sens de l'observation Père ! … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

— « Tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure… »

— « Parce que je ne savais pas que c'était vous ! J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez un dégénéré ! »

— « Ne dis pas ça… Tu as aimé, non ? Moi aussi… J'en avais envie… depuis si longtemps… C'est que tu es si beau… »

— « JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

— « Dray, ce n'est pas mal. »

— « Bien sûr que si ! Je suis votre fils ! »

— « Et par conséquent tu es le plus digne de mes désirs… »

— « LACHEZ-MOI ! »

— « Je suis bien plus fort que toi… Et tu m'excites tant… Laisse-toi faire… Je veux finir ce que j'avais commencé… Ne dis pas non, tu vas aimer toi aussi, comme hier, comme avant-hier… Tu sais que tu as un goût délicieux… »

Non, non, non, je ne veux pas l'écouter !

Merlin pourquoi suis-je si faible ! Je me débats mais il me maintient comme si je ne pesais rien…

Non, pas ça…

Mais c'est pas vrai… Je sens mon corps réagir…

Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

— « Ah Draco, tu aimes ce que je te fais ! »

— « Non, non, non, non ! »

— « Oh si ! »

— « NON ! Ahhhhhhhhh…. »

— « Tu vois bien que si… Tu aimes que je te domine, tu aimes être à ma merci… »

— « Non, non… Laissez­-moi… »

Je ne veux pas !

Merlin pitié !

JE NE VEUX PAS !

Et je m'entends gémir… Merlin non ! Pas ça !

— « AHHH ! »

— « Ne pleure pas, mon fils… je t'ai fait mal ? C'est que tu te débats… Laisse-toi faire et je serai doux… »

— « Certainement pas ! »

— « Alors je serai brutal… J'ai rêvé de te prendre violemment aussi… Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi… »

— « Espèce de… »

Mais il m'embrasse ! Ah non !

— « Draco ! Tu m'as mordu ! Méchant garçon ! Je vais devoir te punir ! »

Bien fait !

Me punir ?

Mais ?

— « AHHHH ! »

— « Tu as mal ? C'est fait pour. Tu vois, il n'y a pas que le Doloris dans la vie… Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je peux très bien te déchirer… et te soigner ensuite… Personne n'en saura rien… Tu es à moi Draco, il faudra bien t'y faire ! Tu as toujours été à moi ! Et tu le seras toujours ! »

Pourquoi je ne me débats pas ?

Je suis lâche. J'ai peur de souffrir.

Pourtant, depuis le temps…

Mais c'est bien pire qu'un Doloris ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure.

Je ne sens plus rien…

Je suis parti…

Tiens je vois mon corps, là en bas.

Nos deux corps si semblables, l'un sur l'autre.

Il parle, en même temps qu'il me prend, plus fort, plus vite, mais je ne l'écoute pas. J

e ne veux pas retourner dans mon corps…

Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure m'a suffit… Je lui appartiens.

Il a raison, je le sais.

Oh, je vais être bientôt majeur, mais où irais-je ? Partout il me retrouvera. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de l'argent à moi…

Je ne peux pas fuir…

Sauf dans la mort…

Oui, mourir…

Mais comment ?

Tiens, j'avais pas vu le fil d'argent qui me relie à mon corps…

Si je le coupe…

Mon esprit s'envole…

Et je pleure…

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a là devant moi, derrière la porte qui vient d'apparaître devant moi, mais ce ne peut pas être pire que ce que je laisse ici-bas.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon corps dont j'étais si fier…

Si j'avais été moins beau…

Enfin, là où je vais au moins il ne pourra plus m'atteindre…

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ?**

Vous aimez ? Ou pas ?

Dans tous les cas, une seule solution, la review !

Je réponds toujours, et même aux anonymes si j'ai une adresse…

PS : En revanche, les insultes, vous pouvez vous en dispensez, j'avais prévenu… et lolo, je te prierai de garder tes "je suis écoeuré(e)" (et moi je l'écris sans faute… ce qui n'est pas ton cas !) stériles et puériles pour toi… ou d'avoir le courage de me laisser une adresse mail…


End file.
